


Ludus

by rwleispiach



Series: Notions of Love [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fantasy, Fingering, Multi, Sex, Threesome, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwleispiach/pseuds/rwleispiach
Summary: Jamie's fantasy finally plays out.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser/ Gillian Edgars
Series: Notions of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023382
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> if a CGJ fic doesn't suit your fancy keep it moving!
> 
> Huge thank you to my betas @swedishlassie and @catrinwrites for editing this and hyping me up! ❤❤  
> (All mistakes are my own)
> 
> The moodboard is posted on twitter @rwleispiach

_“Ludus is the flirtatious and teasing kind of love, the love mostly accompanied by dancing or laughter. It’s the child-like and fun kind of love. If you think about it; this generation loves Ludus more than anything else.”_

I awoke to the pitter-patter and giggles of the kids rushing down the hall. I looked over to my beautiful husband and smiled to myself. He was asleep on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, smiling in his sleep. He was such a cute sleeper, much like our kids, who were about to come in and wake him. It was my favorite part about Saturdays when the kids ran in and woke us up, or interrupted us, and we would all lay in our bed for a while just talking and enjoying each other's company. 

Finally, I heard the door open and I saw Fergus’s big blue eyes peep in.

“Come here,” I said, inviting them in. 

With that, the three of them squealed and ran in jumping on our bed. Faith crawled her way up and landed right on Jamie’s chest. The four-year-old got close to Jamie’s face to see if he was still asleep. She screamed with delight when Jamie grabbed her and started nibbling at her cheek. Fergus found his place snuggled into my chest and Bree always ended up in the middle of the chaos, as peaceful as could be, She was truly my baby girl, sweet as could be lying there, pacifier in her little mouth.

“Is Aunt Gil coming today?” Faith asked in between giggles. 

“Yes love, Aunt Gil is coming over today.”

Every Saturday, Gillian came over to hang out with us and the kids for the whole day. After the kids were put to bed we hung out for a few hours, drinking wine and whiskey by the fire. She would typically stay the night or uber home, depending on how late it got. 

Finally, I got everyone up, including Jamie, and we went downstairs for breakfast. We all found our seats around the kitchen island, except for Bree who found her way into my arms, as usual, but I sat her down on the counter. Jamie started making pancakes while I cut up some fruit and put the bacon in the oven. 

Right on cue, Gillian made her entrance, bringing a box of donuts. 

“I’m here! Hello, my loves!” Gillian announced. 

She gave me an apologetic look. “Don’t give me that face,” I said, “you bought donuts for them on purpose, but it's fine. We were just making breakfast. How many pancakes do you want?

“Three!” She said, putting down her stuff before walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze.

“Hi love” I said but had barely gotten the words out before she started harassing Jamie. 

“Jamie, are you sure I canna take Claire off yer hands?” He just smiled, looking between the two of us.

“I think I wanna keep her, ye ken?” He said, attempting a wink. 

“Do I not get a say in this?” I said looking between the two of them, brows furrowed. The kids were occupied with their switches and coloring books, and weren't paying us any attention. 

“So I take it that the girl from the bar never called?” I’d learned from past conversations to tread carefully. 

“I’ll wait until we’re all settled to tell you that story.” She said and took Bree so that I could grab some coffee and Bree’s sippy cup, and juice. Jamie had finished the pancakes and with the help of Fergus, was putting all the food on the table. As he was making his way back into the kitchen he pressed himself against my arse, letting me feel how hard he was. I gasped at the feeling and turned my face so he could kiss me. He didn't say anything, just smiled before walking away. I smiled coyly back at him, assuming that the thought of Gillian and I together got him worked up, and that this was his way of letting me know what he was thinking. 

I felt like it always took a long time to get everyone settled and at the table. But we were all sitting and eating when Gillian began telling her story about the girl from the bar. 

“So she did call me the next morning. Her name is Annalise and she is a pretty nice girl, I just don’t think it’s going to work out. I don’t think she’s my type.”

“And what’s yer type?” Jamie asked .

“Same as yers,” she said with a wink. Jamie just smirked and shook his head. 

“Momma, what is a type?” Fergus asked. 

“I’ll tell you later honey,” I snickered to myself, swatting at Gillian.

There was no hiding the fact that Gillian and I had great chemistry, you could feel the sexual tension between us. When I first started dating Jamie he was nervous about it. I had to explain to him that whatever it was between Gillian and I it was playful, but with him, it was forever. 

We finished breakfast and got the kids dressed and had a fun day doing all sorts of activities together. The kids barely let her sit down, or have a conversation with me, she was so good with them. We finally had a moment to relax once the kids started to wind down. We put on a movie and poured ourselves some whisky. I curled up beside Jamie with Fergus nestled into my back, while the girls were curled up with Gillian.

It wasn’t long before the kids fell asleep and Jamie volunteered to put them to bed. Once they were all upstairs and the footsteps subsided Gillian inched a little closer to me, which wasn’t unusual. We were very affectionate towards each other and cuddled a lot. But then she leaned in. Normally I would pull away and tell her that she was being ridiculous, but somehow this seemed different, serious. Jamie and I had been talking about the fantasy of me and Gillian together a lot lately.. and we had agreed that if the opportunity arose I should take it. The only condition being he would want to watch. 

“Is it okay if I kiss ye Claire?” she asked. Gillian has never hidden the fact that she wanted me, even if she said it jokingly, but I wanted her too. I could feel the warmth of her breath and smell the woody aroma from the whisky we were drinking. It was intoxicating and reminded me of Jamie. 

“Yes.” I hesitated slightly but leaned in to meet her halfway. Her lips were soft, softer than I had imagined. We kissed slowly for a little while, getting comfortable with each other, our hands roaming over each other's bodies. that we’ve both seen so many times but in a different light. 

Standing up I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. I sat down on the bed with her standing between my legs and pulled her face down to mine.

That's when Jamie walked in, his eyes growing with shock at the sight before him, watching his fantasy finally playing out in front of him. 

“I...I can come back when you guys are done,” he said, somewhat embarrassed. Gillian and I couldn’t help but giggle. We knew he was loving this, his bright blue eyes growing darker with lust by the second. 

“No, stay. I want you to watch,” I said coyly. He quickly pushed over one of our lounge chairs in front of the bed and sat down eagerly. 

“But this is a pantless party so I’m gonna need you to get rid of those,” I said biting my lip and nodding at his jeans. He quickly rid himself of his pants but left his boxers on and made himself comfortable in the chair.

I went back to kissing Gillian as if Jamie wasn’t there, moaning into her mouth, and she into mine, creating a song of curiosity, need, and want. I pushed her shirt over her head and quickly unhooked her bra to reveal her beautiful breasts then sucked my way down from her neck to her collarbone, dipping my tongue in, making her head fall to the side in ecstasy. I moved down to knead her supple breast, taking a nipple into my mouth flicking the red erected nub with my tongue, as the small noises left hers. 

Standing up I pushed her back onto her back. I eagerly pulled her jeans off and settled myself between her ivory thighs, letting my hand slowly trail up and down each thigh, just barely touching her silky skin, watching. the goosebumps spread across her skin. 

I kissed her clit over the thin fabric of her panties before standing up to take off my shirt and jeans. , making sure Jamie had a nice view of my arse. I liked being looked at the way he looked at me, it made me feel sexy and especially since I was wearing mine and Jamie's favorite black lace thong and matching bra.

I went back to Gillian and leisurely kissed and licked where my hand had just traveled. She was watching my every move, not saying a word. I made my way back up to her perfect mouth pausing right before our lips touched. We were breathing into each other until she forcefully leaned in and I pulled my head back, laughing. I gave in and let her suck on my bottom lip, while she ground herself into my thigh. She was so needy and I was loving every second. 

I put a finger in her mouth and she sucked on it like it was her final meal. I turned my head to look at JamieHis eyes were dark, filled with carnal desires. My head was spinning as Gillian sucked and swirled her tongue around my finger all the while Jamie kept staring at us, stroking his cock. I was throbbing by the mere sight of him, but I was nowhere near done. Taking my finger back I shoved my hand between her legs, separating them, and let my hand rest over her blue thong. 

“Cla...” I stopped her with my mouth. Over the thin layer, I started rubbing up and down, stopping at her clit and massaging until her eyes shut and she started rolling her hips. Her groans were my motivation. I stopped and kissed her inner thigh, letting her calm down a little bit. 

I cupped her again, causing her body to jerk, and then slid her panties to the side and stroked her hot flesh painfully slowly. Fuck she was so wet. 

“Claire, I want...I want you inside me,” she stuttered breathlessly. 

I took a finger and ran it along her slit and slowly pushed inside. 

“Oh my fuck, Claire,” she bit down on her lip as her eyes closed. I thrust my finger inside of her slowly before picking up the pace, drawing quiet gasps and groans from her mouth. 

“I...I want more,” she whimpered. I slowed down only to insert a second finger painfully slow.

“Faster!” she rasped and I thrust my fingers faster in and out, curling them inside of her with each stroke. She had a fistful of the comforter in one hand and the other full of my hair. When I felt her walls tightening around my fingers I quickly pulled out.

“What the fuck?” she breathed. I giggled, taking pleasure in her agony. Jamie was taking pleasure in it too, he was close to his release, his breathing was quickening and labored and then , I heard the familiar grunts of his orgasm. Gillian was watching him with jealousy in her eyes.

After a minute my fingers were back at her opening.

“Claire, please,” she begged. 

Smiling to myself I thrust both fingers in this time which made threw her head back, pressing her thighs together. I pushed them apart again and leaned in, letting her scent fill my nostrils, and then flicked her most sensitive spot with my tongue, and curling my fingers inside her. 

“Fuck,” Gillian mewled. Her moans were intoxicating. My tongue and fingers worked in tandem towards one goal and I could feel she was close. Instantly I stopped but left my fingers inside her. 

“I’m gonna kill ye,” she whimpered. Wantonly she started grinding her hips into my fingers. Her breath hitched in her throat. I pulled my hand away. 

“Please...I just want...” she whispered, reaching for my hand.

“Please, what? Say it. Say it louder, I want Jamie to hear you.” My tongue was at her opening, she was trembling from my proximity. 

“God, Claire please fuck me! I want to feel yer tongue inside me,” she exclaimed. As I delved my tongue into her, she grabbed my hair and squeezed my head in between her thighs. Her hips met the motion of my tongue allowing it to go in deeper. Her moans were growing and so was my arousal. 

I heard Jamie stand and walk up behind me. He kissed my back, and I could feel his hard cock against me. He was rocking his hips, rubbing it against my clit. 

“I want ye, Claire,” he whispered. I wanted him to use me so I spread my legs for him. I moaned into Gillians’ pussy as he entered me. He was ruthless, slamming into me forcing my tongue to go deeper into Gillian. 

“I’m... fuck! Please, please don’t.... stop,” Gillian cried out. I wrapped my arms around her thighs holding her steady when she exploded over my tongue, her body trembling as I was lapping up her juices. Once she calmed down she slid down slightly so we were face to face. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled our faces together, capturing my mouth with hers, our tongues joining in a familiar dance, muffling my moans. 

His fingers were digging into my hips, as he buried himself in me, sending quakes through my body. I felt his fingers trying to find my clit but Gillian beat him to it, rubbing it between hers. I felt my legs starting to shake as I came with a loud moan, clamping down on his cock, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets. My face contorted with pleasure, and I found comfort in Gillian's neck. 

“Ah dhia, Claire,” he growled in a low animalistic tone. My walls tighten around him, helping him find his release. Pulling my hair, groaning as he thrust his seed into me. 

Afterward, the three of us laid there on our backs, completely exhausted but satisfied. From the opposite sides of the bed, Jamie and I made eye contact and without words congratulated each other on what was accomplished here tonight.

Gillian immediately fell asleep so Jamie and I showered together before climbing into bed again. “Thank ye,” he whispered, before kissing me goodnight.

I let Gillian sleep in only waking her when I realized the kids would be up soon. She got up and went to clean herself up. Before we knew it, the kids were in our room, asking about breakfast and the activities for the day. Then I noticed that Fergus kept looking at Gillian. 

“Ma why is Aunt Gillian still here?” Fergus asked.

“Oh, we just had a little sleepover.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
